Full Circle
by helium man
Summary: Surprisingly it was Hibari who first suggested they go on a date. Though it was more him shoving a flyer advertising a theme park into his more-than-willing hands and sneering the word, "Saturday", than anything else. 1827.


**Title: **Full Circle

**Summary:** Surprisingly it was Hibari who first suggested they go on a date. Though it was more him shoving a flyer advertising a theme park into his more-than-willing hands and sneering the word, "Saturday", than anything else. 1827

**Warnings:** slash, 1827, lack of writing ability.

**Note:** Casual Disclaimer. For that one cousin of mine. I'll update whenever. Probably in a few days?  
Structured with interchanging trains of thoughts so um yeah also inconsistent grammar.

**Full Circle**

It was an ever present fear, the thought that he would one day wake up and everything he'd ever been through, experienced, turned out to be just another one of his silly fantasies. Tsuna had never been an optimist, it was hard to not think of the constant teasing, bullying and beatings he'd experienced as something he'd have to live with daily.

Asking the leader of the Disciplinary Committee out had been a surprisingly easy task to accomplish, once he realized that Hibari would beat him up regardless if he agreed to it or not.

Except Tsuna hadn't expected him to say yes.

Hibari was... he was intimidating, to say the least. He was like a cloud, he supposed, always drifting by. Out of reach. The rare instance he smiled, it was always cruel. Sadistic. He gained pleasure from putting the 'herbivores' in their place by beating them up senseless with his tonfa's.

He liked Hibari's smile, truth be told. He liked it a lot. He remembered when they first met, when they were so, so young. Hibari had helped him. He'd never liked crowds, especially those who were picking on others. Tsuna had given him a shaky, hesitant smile, and Hibari had roughly pulled him upright before leaving.

Hibari had been a little older, the second time he'd helped him out. The students in Namimori were sticklers for the rules, the threat of being 'bitten to death' always looming in the back of their minds. Tsuna had been running late, a habit he never quite grew out of. He recognized him immediately, the tall daunting figure standing in front of the school gates.

He contemplated just ditching, or perhaps finding another way into the school, but he knew that effort would prove fruitless. Some other students, perhaps not as smart as he was, or perhaps they were, tried to do just that. They didn't get very far, before they were dragged by the collar into the school. Tsuna on the other hand had stopped trying long ago. He didn't want to risk getting caught, which he would of eventually, and running away from Hibari of all people would prove a fruitless cause. So he merely gave in He always gave in, in the end.

Kusakabe notices him slowly making his way to the gate and hands him a detention slip. Tsuna accepts this graciously, it is routine by now, because he's never early and he's stopped trying to be a long time ago.

Hibari, having always been too distracted by the other late comers to notice him, surprises him by shoving up against the school gates. He is glaring viciously at him, not one trace of mercy in those dark, dark eyes. Tsuna lets out a ragged breath of air, shaking slightly in fear. Hibari however, doesn't do much, and releases him after a few seconds, allowing Tsuna to fall to the ground, his shaking knees too weak to support him at the moment.

Hibari stares at him before he roughly pulls him upright, a mimicry of an action he had forgotten so long ago, buried under the memories of his mother and school and the harsh words of his classmates. The leader of the Disciplinary Committee lets him go after that, and for some reason Tsuna gives him a shaky smile in return. It isn't returned, and Hibari swiftly turns on his heels before leaving.

Reborn is the turning point in his life.

Suddenly he is thrown into the world of Mafia and hit men, and suddenly he as friends of all things. Suddenly Hibari who used to be so, so far away like a cloud, was just _there_.

Tsuna would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't enjoy the older teen's company, despite how much pain it caused him - physically, that is.

He didn't think that their relationship was healthy by a normal person's standards, none of his relationships were. He was Mafia now, the future leader of the Vongola. The tenth. But he was still a teenager, hardly over eighteen. And he had crushes - like Kyoko, when he was much younger.

Like Hibari.

Hibari was one of the only constants in his life, aside from his mother and his classmate's constant tormenting of him - which had lessened over the years. Even after Reborn, Tsuna still enjoyed fantasizing over the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. It was... it was mortifying, at first. Some of the girls in his class used to, toying with the idea that they would be able to 'change' his ways, but of course none of them were brave enough to act upon their feelings.

Tsuna didn't want Hibari to change. He... he liked him as he was. Liking Hibari was a terrifying thing. But as always he gave into his feelings, and he let them fester inside him until one day it became too much and he just - said it.

He didn't think Hibari would say yes.

And now, now he was perhaps regretting it. Being so rash. Just a bit.

He wasn't.

Tsuna didn't go out much, before Reborn. Even after Reborn, he'd only go out to train under his merciless tutelage. He hung out with Gokudera or Yamamoto, of course, sometimes both. But he never went out with anyone. Until Hibari. It was almost laughable that his first date would be with Hibari, of all people. He'd imagined it would of been with Kyoko, as impossible as that was. But for it to have been Hibari was... it strangely felt more right, though that didn't make that much sense to him.

Surprisingly it was Hibari who first suggested they go on a date. Though it was more him shoving a flyer advertising a theme park into his more-than-willing hands and sneering the word, "Saturday", than anything else. Tsuna had nodded vigorously at that, too afraid to say no. And it wasn't as if he was going to reject Hibari's offer even if he were.

Hibari released him after that, and with the barest hint of hesitation that Tsuna would of missed had it not of been for his embarrassing habit to watch every single move Hibari made, pet him on the shoulder. Tsuna beamed, and Hibari stalked off, glaring at the crowd that had stood around to witness their interaction.

Saturday felt like the sort of day where the sun only came up to humiliate him. Hibari had not specified a time or place they'd meet, so Tsuna had been pacing his room for two hours before Reborn kicked him. Apparently the hitman had stopped being amused at his worry ages ago. Tsuna didn't find his worrying funny at all.

Tsuna was torn between relief that Hibari had finally arrived, and horror that Hibari had finally arrived. He didn't think he was ready for this, but he'd faced worse enemies than Hibari, hadn't he? Steeling himself, he went downstairs. Ipin and Lambo were upstairs, sleeping, and his mother was happily chatting up Hibari.

Tsuna felt irrationally fearful for his mother safety, but pushed that thought away. Because no matter how violent Hibari was, he'd never hurt his mother, or anyone who didn't deserve it. Tsuna greeted his upperclassman with a shy hello, feeling the blush staining his face an embarrassing shade of red. Hibari merely inclined his head in greeting, and besides him his mother gushed on about how cute the two of them were. She kissed her son lightly on his cheek, and handed him some money before ushering Tsuna out of the house.

Tsuna stuttered out a good bye, before turning to Hibari, who was looking lazily at their surroundings. Hesitantly Tsuna reached out, daring himself to grab the prefect's hand with his own. He eventually managed, and was relieved to find out that Hibari hadn't pulled away from the touch. In fact he almost seemed amused at the action, which only served to further Tsuna's embarrassment.

Hibari let out a small snort, and dragged him forward. Tsuna tried to get his bearings together, but it all seemed too other worldly for him. He didn't even notice the incredulous stares or whispers as the two of them walked, him trailing behind Hibari like a little boy. The prefect didn't seem to mind too much, indulging his rather childish behavior all the while sending whoever looked at them the wrong way scurrying off.

The theme park was only a short thirty minute walk away. Hibari paid for their entrance fee's and Tsuna couldn't bring himself to offer to pay for himself. Hibari would probably just reject the idea immediately anyway. They were still holding hands, Tsuna dully noticed, as they entered the park. His palms were already kind of sweaty, and so were Hibari's, but neither of them seemed to mind or notice much at all.

Hibari himself seemed somewhat distracted, Tsuna noticed, as the two lined up to by a drink. Hibari's grip on his hand had yet to loosen, and Tsuna found himself wishing that they could hold hands for the rest of the day, or, said the little voice in his head, perhaps forever. Tsuna let out a small, shuddering breath at the thought, though he was brought back to reality when he felt the tug of his arm. He looked over to his right where Hibari stood, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, when he noticed that they were at the front of the line. He flushed slightly at his inattention and ordered the both of them a bottle of water. From the corner of his eye he could see Hibari giving a sharp nod whilst placing a few coins on the counter. The teenager across the two of them gave a shaky smile, exchanging the coins with two bottles of cold water.

Hibari released his hand to grab the bottles of water, and immediately Tsuna missed the feel of the skin on skin contact he had shared with the Prefect. It was rare that Hibari touched anyone, or him for that matter, other than to perhaps fight them. And even then he used his beloved tonfa's. It was even rarer for Hibari to show any signs of affection, and in fact Tsuna had never seen him be friendly with anyone other than himself - or perhaps Hibird.

Suddenly filled with the impulsive desire to prove himself wrong, Tsuna grabbed one of Hibari's wrists and dragged him away from the booth. Hibari frowned at the sudden movement, but followed his date anyway, more than a bit curious. Tsuna stopped walking after a few moments, when the sudden realization that he didn't really know what he was doing, or where he was dawned on him. Nervously he let go of Hibari's wrist, and slowly turned around.

The fact that they were in one of the lesser populated area's of the park registered in his mind. There was a fountain in the middle of the clearing they'd stopped in, and a few benches littering the area. Hibari still held the two water bottles in his hand, looking only slightly ridiculous, and maybe just a bit funny had it not been for the fact he'd of bitten you to death if you so much as snickered.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but found that it felt quite dry. He coughed slightly into his right hand, looking nervously at the ground. It had been stupid of him to do this - whatever _this_ was. "Um," he began, gently biting the bottom of his lip. "H-Hibari-san, would you- ah."

He paused, contemplating on how he should continue. Would he what? Pass him the bottle of water? Ride one of the rides with him? _Kiss him_?

The last one was rather appealing, but he didn't want to risk the embarrassment if the Prefect said no. But they were, well, boyfriends, weren't they? And God, the word felt so foreign to him. Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Tsuna steeled himself. The Prefect still hadn't said a word, perhaps waiting for him to make the first move, and that somehow made him all the more nervous.

"Could you kiss me?" He blurted out, and, suddenly mortified by what he just said, rushed to explain. "I- I mean, that- that wasn't-"

Suddenly something cold pressed up against his cheek. Tsuna glanced wearily to see the bottle of water they'd just purchased resting on his shoulder, up against his face. He looked up at the Prefect, who was eyeing him with a playful smirk on his lips. Tsuna gulped, a bad feeling suddenly appearing in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't move, Herbivore," was all Hibari said, and all the warning Tsuna got before the Prefect leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tsuna's. Hibari's were surprisingly soft, though Tsuna had never before kissed anyone on the lips other than his mother, and that was a long time ago, so he couldn't really compare. Tsuna instinctively closed his eyes, and gently grabbed the hem of Hibari's shirt with two of his fingers.

It ended far too quickly for Tsuna's liking. Hibari placed a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth, before moving away, straightening his back. Tsuna leaned forward slightly in an attempt to follow him, but Hibari placed a finger on his chest, stopping the movement. Tsuna's eye's fluttered open, and his hold on Hibari's shirt was released. The events that occurred only moments ago eventually caught up to Tsuna's still slightly disoriented mind, and the teen began to flush a rather deep shade of red.

Not really knowing what to say next, Tsuna looked away awkwardly from Hibari's amused stare and shifted slightly on his feet. A few people passed by, seemingly ignorant of the kiss the two young boys had just shared and some recognizing the leader of the Disciplinary Committee and pointedly ignoring them.

Hibari traced the finger still on Tsuna's chest down to his belly button, causing said boy to shudder slightly at the movement, before he removed it. Tsuna's breath came in short intervals, and Hibari, perhaps sensing his distress though still rather amused by it, offered him a drink. Tsuna accepted with a quiet, if somewhat breathless 'yes', taking the offered bottle with both of his hands. Hibari hummed in reply, and moved to open his own, twisting the cap off easily.

Tsuna decidedly felt just a tiny bit faint.

* * *

**p.s** i should be working on my essays but can i not.


End file.
